


Cuddle

by alafaye



Series: Valentine's 2012 [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Water's of Mars, the Tardis insists he takes a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a personal challenge to write pieces that are not the usual that op up around Valentine's.

"Hey, now, what are we doing here?" The Doctor asked, staring at the view screen. "I sent us to the Vortex. A bit of a break. I thought even you would appreciate that."

There was only an insistent hum from the Tardis. He scoffed and reached for a lever. "Come on, now, we're leaving. You don't need a refuel and we do not need to do any more saving. Am I clear?"

A discordant whine rang out and The Doctor crossed his arms. "What is your problem?"

Nothing. He shook his head and looked at the screen again. At the left corner, Jack came into view with Ianto and the Doctor's hearts clenched. They had to have seen the Tardis and were heading right for it. He reached for the mallet. "We're going, now! I won't do this--I can't. I don't care what you want, we are not taking them on board again. Not again. Do you hear me?"

"Doc?"

The Doctor gulped and looked around the central beam of the console. "Jack."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Leaving already?"

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. "I suppose you heard it all." He raised his chin. "I'm not pleasant company right now, sorry. Best if you leave."

"Anything we can help with?" Ianto asked, coming around the other side of the console. As always, his soft voice soothed something in the Doctor's soul. Ianto's hand trailed along the many levers and buttons and the Tardis emitted something not unlike a pleased purr. Ianto smiled, looking at the central beam.

"Seems like she knows something you don't," Jack said. "Or maybe you won't admit it?" He looked at Ianto. "What do you think? A brief vacation?"

Ianto's eyes burned into the Doctor who refused to look up from the panel before him. "Sounds brilliant." As though in agreement-- _of course she was_ the Doctor thought bitterly--a lever swung over and the engines started thrumming under their feet. Jack laughed and took up his usual spot for flying the ship. Ianto reached for his usual spring. 

The Doctor sighed. "Am I to be abducted with my own ship, then?"

Ianto winked. "You should know that answer."

Moments later, they had landed. Somewhere far in the future and hopefully in a breathable atmosphere. "So, do we need to change?" Jack asked, rubbing his hands together.

Ianto walked around to the view screen, standing close enough to the Doctor as to be almost inappropriate. "Mm, no," he said. "Enough diversity that we'll blend in. For once."

"I'm not going," the Doctor protested. He crossed his arms and glared at both his companions. "I won't. I've had a rough time of it lately and I need a break."

"Then we'll help you relax," Ianto said. He gently uncrossed the Doctor's arms and took one of his hands in his. "Come on. I'll drag you if I have to."

The Doctor sighed--he knew that all too well. He nodded and let Ianto lead him out the doors. Outside, the sun was shining on the blue grass and emerald mountains; on the many species that were using the spot as a tourist trap. Jack stood on the other side of the Doctor and took a deep breath. "A lot of oxygen. Just what we needed."

"And what have you been doing that you need this much oxygen?" the Doctor asked, curious despite himself. He looked at Ianto. "Has he been running you to the ground?"

"I've made sure that all of the team have been taking the proper breaks," Ianto said. "It's just been a busy week is all."

"So you kidnapped me and my ship for your vacation?" the Doctor protested. "Just so you can have a break."

Ianto pulled him closer, faces inches from each other but not uncomfortably. "Don't think I didn't miss how tense you are."

"I'm always tense," the Doctor said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Then we'll try to make it a little less," Jack insisted. "Now, I see an advertisement for a play I haven't seen in ages. Let's go."

Inside, the stage was set with a lot of red and the seats were not seats at all, but rather cushioned ledges. Jack smiled and was the first to crawl on. "Come on. This is exactly what we needed--you should listen to your Tardis."

Ianto tugged on his hand and together they sat next to Jack who wrapped an arm around the Doctor's waist. "Now this is relaxing."

The Doctor sighed and decided to reserve his opinions until after he had seen the play. On his other side, Ianto lay on his side, resting his head on the Doctor's chest. So far, he admitted in his head, it wasn't too bad. He relaxed a bit more into their hold and Jack sighed. Ianto hummed. The Doctor smiled a bit. Just a bit.

He wasn't ready to concede defeat just yet.

But he did smile a bit.


End file.
